


Good Boy

by babyymikhailo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cock Worship, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Snowballing, Submissive Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyymikhailo/pseuds/babyymikhailo
Summary: Mickey always acts like he’s too tough to be submissive in the bedroom, but him and Ian both know that there’s two words that make him absolutely melt.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Good Boy

Mickey Milkovich has a habit of putting on a “tough guy” attitude, even when he doesn’t need to. Ian first noticed this when he was pounding into Mickey, as he usually does every night, hitting his prostate with each thrust. “Damn Mick, you look so fucking hot like this. All stretched out on my cock. You’re fucking perfect” he grunts out as his 9 inch cock hammers Mickey’s prostate just like he likes it. “Quit the fuckin’ sweet talk and just fuck me Gallagher” Mickey grunts out from underneath him. His forehead covered in sweat, causing his hair to stick to his forehead. “Your wish is my command” Ian chuckles as he proceeds to quicken his thrusts and snap his him even harder into Mickey. He watches as Mickey bites his lip and his eyes roll back as he grunts out a single word “cumming”. Ian smirks at his husband as he leans down and whispers hotly into his ear, “Be a good boy and cum for me Mick” he notices how Mickey whimpers and his body shivers and tenses up at the words “good boy” as he proceeds to shoot his load onto his stomach and chest.

Fast forward to present day, where Mickey is laying on his and Ian’s bed on his stomach, flipping through a magazine. He didn’t hear Ian sneak into the room so when he hears a sudden “ahem” he nearly jumps out of his skin. “Jesus fucking Christ Ian! Don’t do that shit!” Mickey yells as he tries to get his heart to return to its normal pace. Ian smirks and chuckles as he walks into the room, “don’t do what? Admire my husband laying in our bed in gray sweatpants? You know what seeing you in sweatpants does to me Mick” he says as he snakes his hand down to his demin covered erection. Mickey looked into his husbands eyes and recognized that dark, lusty look he gets whenever he’s in the mood. “Oh yeah? Why don’t you come over here and do something about it then?” he mutters as he lays back on the bed, showing off his milky white, smooth torso like he knows Ian likes. Ian lets out a deep sigh before he starts to slowly unbutton his jeans. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? I don’t know if u should” Ian smirks as he teases Mickey in his sexy bedroom voice that drives Mickey insane. “Mmm, hard to get’s gettin’ me hard Gallagher” Mickey says as he gets up from the bed and walks over to Ian. Ian grabs him by the waist and pulls him in for a deep, passionate, kiss. Some may say they use and obscene and absurd amount of tongue when they make out, but that’s the way they like it. Sloppy and messy. 

Ian puts his hands on Mickey’s shoulders and pushes him down to his knees. Mickey looks up at Ian through long black eyelashes, before pulling his jeans and underwear down. The cock that he loves so much springs up and slaps Ian’s stomach. He takes his tattooed hands and puts one hand on the shaft and the other on Ian’s balls like he knows he loves. He starts by licking and kissing the head of Ian’s cock slowly, and sucking on it a bit. He spits onto the head and uses it as lube to stroke the rest of Ian’s cock. As he’s doing this, he’s also staring up into Ian’s eyes. His steely blues piercing his husbands soul. It doesn’t take long before Mickey begins to take more of Ian into his mouth. As the years have gone on, Mickey has gotten better and better at deepthroating Ian, however every now and then he has his moments where it’s just too much and he ends up gagging and drooling all over himself and Ian’s cock. Now is one of those times. He gags and coughs around the thick cock that’s halfway down his throat. He starts to remove Ian’s cock from his throat, but before he can get it all the way out, Ian is grabbing the back of his head and pushing his head all the way down on his cock. “Oh no you don’t” he hears from above him as he looks up through watery eyes to see Ian staring back down at him with blown out pupils. He feels Ian’s pubes on his nose before he feels the sharp pain of Ian grabbing him by the hair to pull him off of his cock. Mickey takes in a massive gasp of air and looks down at himself to see his tented sweats with a wet spot where the head of his cock is, and spit dripping down his chest. “Cmon Mick you were doing so good. Don’t stop now. Lick my balls” Ian rasps from above him. He looks up at him and proceeds to lick and suck his husbands low hanging balls. As he’s doing this, Ian starts slapping his wet cock across Mickey’s face, covering it in his own spit. Ian’s cock takes up Mickey’s entire face which Ian looks down at and smirks. He’s loves having such a massive cock.

When he’s had enough of Mickey sucking his balls, he grabs his hair again and pulls him back onto his cock. He starts to thrust in and out of Mickey’s mouth hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. Mickey looks up at him through wet eyelashes, with tears streaming down his cheeks and spit dripping from his plump wet lips. He uses his thumb to wipe away the tears spilling from Mickey’s eyes. “You look so pretty like this Mick. Taking my dick down your throat, crying from how big I am. You live for this shit don’t you?” Mickey grumbles as best as he can with a throat full of dick and flips the redhead off. Ian chuckles and puts his hands up in surrender, “ok ok I’m done”. He continues to fuck Mickey’s throat with a brutal pace until he feels that familiar heat in his stomach. “Ok Mick, I’m getting close. When I cum, don’t swallow it. Ok?” Mickey looks up at him and nods his head the best he can. “Good boy” Ian says as he cups Mickey’s chin and brings his eyes toward his own. He also doesn’t miss the whimper/moan Mickey lets out when he hears the praise. Ian’s thrusts start getting shallower and his breathing starts to get quicker. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer so he pulled his cock out of Mickey’s mouth until only the head was left in his mouth. He starts jerking off his cock and after a few hard strokes he lets out a loud groan as he pumps his huge load into Mickey’s mouth. Ian has always shot loads huge in not only volume, but distance. He knows Mickey is a cumslut deep down and he absolutely loves how much Ian’s shoots when he cums. After he’s finishes, he grabs Mickey’s chin and guides his lips to his own. Mickey knows exactly what he wants. Mickey opens his mouth as Ian’s tongue enters and scoops his own cum out of Mickey’s mouth. Ian moans at the sweet and salty taste of his own cum and proceeds to spit it back into Mickey’s mouth. They swap cum back and forth a few more times, causing there to be a wet sticky mess on both of their chins, before Ian pulls back and looks Mickey in the eye. “Swallow” he says as Mickey swallows the combination of spit and cum in his mouth. “Good boy” Ian says as he huge Mickey close to his body. He feels the shorter man practically melt into his touch at the praise. He pulls back and looks down at the tent in Mickey’s sweats. “Now, since you did such a good job, how about I help you with that?” Ian’s asks as he smirks. Mickey chuckles, “sounds good to me Gallagher” as Ian sinks down to his knees, to return the favor to his husband.


End file.
